


paracrystalline

by cyndaquils



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndaquils/pseuds/cyndaquils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the dream is ruined, and the stardust girl is shattered — elesa/burgh, juxtapozshipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	paracrystalline

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to a short, unbeta'd mess. I do hope you enjoy.

Elesa is a lot of things. Her friends say it is as if she has a closet full of personalities, ready to mold into whatever she’s needed to be. She’s a shining model and a feared gym leader and Skyla’s pillar of support. But she’s still somehow lost herself in the stardust, and Elesa isn’t quite sure who she is anymore.

Her favorite artist is a lanky man with a habit of being erratic, to say the least. His name is Burgh and he is everything that she hates. He is an artist, and she met him at a fashion shoot. It was strange, seeing such a different face in the crowd, seeing herself being portrayed on such a different medium.

He furiously sketches her on pieces of sketchbook paper, messy scratches that convey her in an array of lines. She stays still long enough for him to get her basic form, and she thinks he is crazy. Then her portrait is put in Studio Castelia, a large painting with vibrant colors and a sense of realism that Elesa hasn’t seen in any photograph, and she thinks he is a genius.

Burgh draws her because she is fascinating. She is a supernova of contradictions and he is intrigued. When he meets her, he thinks he is among a god, until she opens her mouth. Her words are harsher than imagined, and she sounds so broken, so shattered.

Burgh thinks it makes her all the more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> also, perhaps I will do a drabble series. not quite sure yet.  
> other works can be found at village-bridge.tumblr.com


End file.
